


sweet, sweet loving

by damipussycomplex



Series: noncontober 2020 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Crying, Cunnilingus, Gentle noncon, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Noncontober 2020, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Male Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Grayson hurts him, and he's sogentledoing it that it makes Damian question if he's actually being hurt at all.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: noncontober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951705
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	sweet, sweet loving

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 11 of noncontober: gentle noncon/praise kink. also late, whoops :/

Grayson is being so unbearably _gentle_ with him that it almost makes Damian want to cry more than the unwanted hands rubbing over his skin. He kisses Damian’s tears and murmurs praise into his hair and skin, refers to Damian with ridiculous terms of affection such as _baby_ and _sweetheart_ and _darling_ , as though that’s enough to make up for the fact that he’s _raping_ him.

His fingers are thick and long, barely fitting inside Damian’s cunt, _tiny_ compared to the size of Grayson’s hand, and Grayson just keeps telling him how well he’s doing, how he’s so _proud_ of Damian, that he’s _such_ a good boy.

_Damian_ doesn’t feel proud. He doesn’t feel _good_ either. He _hates_ this. He hates how _nice_ Grayson is being. He hates that he can’t bring himself to hate _Grayson_. It would be a lot easier to hate him if he’d been forceful or violent or aggressive about this, but of course, that just isn’t in his nature. At least not when it comes to Damian.

Grayson is on his knees between Damian’s thighs, stroking over every inch of skin he can reach as he peppers kisses over Damian’s stomach and starts to work a second finger into his cunt. He barely manages to get the tip of it inside next to his other finger, but he still looks fascinated by the sight of Damian split open on his fingers, and embarrassingly enough, it makes Damian whine with discomfort, a little muffled by the tape covering his mouth.

Grayson snaps his head up to look at him, and his face softens as he carefully pulls his fingers out, nuzzling into Damian’s thigh. “It’s okay, baby,” he coos, pressing a kiss to Damian’s hipbone. “You just need a little more stretching because you’re so small and I don’t want to hurt you.”

And then he’s — he’s _kissing_ Damian _down there_. He’s lifting Damian’s legs up onto his shoulders and curling his hands beneath them to splay out his thighs, exposing _everything_ , and Damian’s face burns with embarrassment and humiliation as Grayson uses his tongue too, lapping at Damian’s cunt and spreading him open to lick into him.

“You’re being so _good_ for me, Damian,” Grayson soothes as he pushes two fingers inside Damian again and sucks on his clit, licking around his fingers as Damian flushes and looks away to the ceiling above them, squirming and crying out in pain as Grayson worms a third finger into him. “You don’t need to be embarrassed or anything. You’re _beautiful_.”

Grayson keeps thrusting his fingers, stretching them out and crooking them inside Damian to make him whimper as he reaches up and carefully peels the tape off Damian’s mouth, but he still ends up leaving his lips and skin stinging as Grayson gives him a fond smile and kisses his cheeks and nose.

“Grayson,” Damian croaks, voice hoarse with disuse, and if his hands weren’t tied up, Damian would be pushing him away, shoving at his chest. “Grayson, _stop_ ,” he begs, tasting the salt of his tears. “I don’t want to. I don’t want this.”

Grayson just hushes Damian and kisses him, and Damian automatically recoils as he tries to turn his face away, but Grayson’s hand comes up to cradle his jaw and holds his face in place as he tilts Damian’s head back and slips his tongue into his mouth, forcing Damian to taste his own slick.

Damian tries to bite down on it but then Grayson is moving away and pulling his fingers out of his cunt to suck them clean with a shameless grin on his face as he watches Damian stare at him with red cheeks and wide, wet eyes. “Tastes good,” he says, voice low, and Damian’s face feels like it’s on fire.

“I’m going to untie you now, okay?” Grayson says, and Damian tries his best not to perk up, just carries on staring and keeps his mouth shut as Grayson starts to unknot the tie around his wrists from the headboard. “So, um, please don’t start fighting me. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.”

And yet, as soon as his wrists are free and the used tie has been tossed aside onto the floor, Damian strikes, fist connecting with Grayson’s mouth which is still open, so his teeth split open the skin on Damian’s knuckles and leave blood dripping down the back of his hand.

Grayson’s head snaps back and he curses under his breath as he cups a hand below his mouth to stop himself from bleeding all over the sheets, then straddles Damian’s lower body and gathers his wrists in one hand to pin them back down.

He winces as he tries to wipe away the blood on his mouth with the other hand, but to Damian’s surprise, Grayson doesn’t immediately hit him back or yell at him or anything like that. He doesn’t even look _angry_. If anything, he looks _worried_ when he sees the blood on Damian’s hand and notices that it’s coming from the cuts on his knuckles.

“Oh, Damian, I’m _so_ _sorry_ , sweetheart,” he says, looking guilty as he carefully takes Damian’s injured hand into his own and kisses his fingertips. “It was an accident, I _swear_ I didn’t mean to.” Damian stares at him with narrowed eyes, wondering what the hell is _wrong_ with him.

“What’s _wrong_ with you? _I_ punched _you_ ,” Damian whispers, so very confused. “Why are you _apologising to_ _me?_ ”

“Because I hurt you,” he replies, kissing Damian’s palm followed by the inside of his wrist, and then placing it back down next to the other one, curling his own hand around them as he presses a kiss to Damian’s forehead.

_What?_ He can’t be serious… can he?

Damian doesn’t have much time to think about it because the next thing he knows is _pain_. Excruciating pain as Grayson slowly pushes into him, thick and big and all too much, making Damian squeeze his eyes shut as tears roll down his flushed cheeks and he lets out a pained scream.

“Hush, Dami, just relax,” Grayson tries to calm him down, but Damian can tell that his voice is strained from holding back. His eyes flutter open and he looks down between his legs, letting out a desperate sob when he realises that Grayson isn’t even fully in him yet — it’s barely just the tip of his cock buried inside Damian’s cunt.

“ _Please_ ,” he begs, voice thick with tears. “Take it _out_. It _hurts_.”

Grayson just licks at his tears and peppers kisses all over his face, one hand stroking at Damian’s belly like he thinks that’ll loosen him up somehow. “Baby, if you stop clenching down so much, I can push all the way in and then it’ll start to feel _good_. You’re already doing so _well_ , darling, I’m sure you can take just a _little_ bit more for me, right?”

“No,” Damian cries, shaking his head. “ _No_.”

Grayson sighs and presses a kiss into Damian’s hair, then kisses his mouth to muffle Damian’s shriek as he thrusts all the way in and starts to rock his hips against Damian’s ass. “I’m sorry, I just thought we’d both be more comfortable if I pushed all the way in,” he explains over Damian’s sobs. “Isn’t this at least a little better than before?”

“ _No_ ,” Damian repeats, chest heaving with the force of his sobs as Grayson murmurs empty apologies and meaningless platitudes against the shell of his ear, hips moving even faster and making Damian slide up and down the sheets with each thrust.

Thankfully, Grayson has been holding back for long enough that he comes almost as soon as he’s fully inside Damian, groaning against his neck as he spills deep inside Damian’s cunt, slumping on top of him for a moment as his cock softens before pulling out and flopping over onto his back to catch his breath beside Damian, who turns his back on Grayson and holds himself, trembling in the sudden cold that washes over him.

He feels sick.

“Damian.”

Grayson’s hand brushes his back and Damian jerks away, shuffling over to the very edge of the bed and curling up into a ball with his knees up to his chest and his hands over his ears as he rocks back and forth. He still hears the soft sigh coming from behind him.

“Baby, look at me, please.”

Damian doesn’t look at him. He isn’t looking at anything, can’t _see_ anything because his eyes are closed and every time he opens them, his vision blurs with tears.

“I love you,” Grayson still tries, still _stubborn_ , still not understanding that Damian doesn’t _want_ to hear his blatant _lies_ — or perhaps his most absolute _truth_.

“ _Go away_ ,” Damian whispers, and his voice starts to get louder as he keeps repeating himself until he’s practically screaming himself hoarse, and that’s when Grayson _finally_ listens to him.

“Okay. I’ll — I’ll go,” Grayson says, and he’s still close enough that Damian can hear him swallow thickly. “If that’s what you want.”

Since when has Grayson _cared_ about what he wants — or _doesn’t_ want, for that matter?

Damian doesn’t realise he’s said that out loud until he hears a sharp intake of breath. “ _Damian_ ,” Grayson says, and he sounds wounded, hurt, maybe even a little _guilty_. “I’m leaving, okay? But I _do_ love you. _So much_. Please don’t ever doubt that.”

Grayson leans over to kiss Damian’s forehead, and maybe he realises just how _badly_ he has messed things up when Damian turns away from him because he doesn’t force it — at least not _this_ time — just sighs again and lightly touches Damian’s back through his shirt as a goodbye before clambering off the bed and making his way out.

Damian doesn’t bother watching him leave.


End file.
